A Thousand Years
by OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld
Summary: Meet Dean Winchester, one of the most unpopular guys at school. Meet Castiel Novak, youngest brother of the famous Novak clan who seem to rule the school. Can anything become of them with Castiel at the top of the social food chain and Dean not existing in their eyes. And if so, what obstacles will turn up in their way? Warning Dean is OOC. Eventual Destiel. Pre-Established Klaine.
1. The Beginning & Dean's Introduction

A/N Hey guys, so whilst you wait on another chapter form Because of you or 1975, I want to introduce you to my new crossover story, A Thousand Years, this story is a crossover between Supernatural and Glee so if you don't like, don't read and for those of you who do, hopefully you enjoy and review. Also this story shall be written from different P.O.V's that will be indicated at the beginning of each chapter, Dean's P.O.V. shall always appear in first person, the others shall be from the third person narrative. Until then happy reading.

* * *

Summary

Meet Dean Winchester, a junior at William McKinley High School and an altogether unpopular guy. Meet Castiel Novak, youngest brother of the famous Novak clan who seem to rule the school, can anything become of them with Castiel at the top of the social food chain and Dean not existing in their eyes. And if so, what obstacles will turn up in their way? Warning Dean is OOC. Eventual Destiel and Pre-Established Klaine.

* * *

**A Thousand Years**

Dean's P.O.V.

Chapter 1

"Move it weirdo."

Before the words even had the chance to leave his mouth, I had already braced myself for what would inexplicably happen next, I had braced myself for the locker slam so that when it came just like any other usual day at William McKinley High School, I for once was prepared.

As my face slammed into the metal and I felt my cheek scrape against what I was sure could only be one of the padlocks available to help keep the students lockers safely secure, I closed my eyes biting back the tears and screams of pain I could feel inside as I knew that it would do no good, showing the bullies that you were afraid or hurt would only egg them on more.

It made you look weak in front of them and that was something that I was trying not to be. I was trying to be brave in the face of fear, an act that I was sure was going to cost me though and I was right for when I said nothing to my face being slammed into the locker, I next found myself being pulled back, rough hands gripping me tight and spinning me round so quickly, I instantly felt sick.

"Awww look Lucy, the little werido's trying to be brave"

The first voice to speak was the one that I had been waiting for, it was always him that included himself in my daily beatings, one of the main ones anyway.

This bullies name was David Karofsky. Karofsky for short and ever since Freshmen year when I had first started my school year at William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio, the bean capital of the world and altogether shit place to live, I had had to endure countless daily beatings in the form locker smashes, swirly's and slushie facials.

For those of you unfamiliar with the term, a slushie facial is when a jock (one of the big kids of the school who was always in with the popular crowd, but I'll get back to them later) purchased a large big quench cup full of the frozen slushie drink coming in many different flavours (the grape was by far the worst) and proceed to throw these frozen drinks into the faces of people who the jock felt was below them on the social food chain of high school.

In normal high schools, the social food chain seemed to be popular crowd, jocks, nerds, social outcasts and people who didn't exist.

At William McKinley High School however, the social food chain was a whole lot worse.

At the very top of the social food chain sat the popular crowd who had their own crew with some jocks thrown into the mix, these jocks being ones who thought they were the best at almost everything and weren't afraid to throw things at people or push them into lockers.

Next on the social food chain sat the cheerleaders and less important jocks, you know the ones who actually sometimes seemed to care about staying on the team and playing a good game of whatever sport was currently in season at the time.

Then taking another step down, there was the mathletes and chess club, the usual sort of school nerds that most high schools have.

Next step down, you had the smaller group of people who played for smaller sports teams like you're boxing, judo and gymnastics.

Take another step down and you have the really nerdy people who sometimes liked to rebel and try to act cool to impress the popular crowd, those were the ones who usually ended up dropping out halfway through the school year due to being unable to cope with the pressure from the popular crew.

Next step down and you're getting closer to the bottom where the more nerdy people are, kind of like myself, the ones who cared too much about school and only wished to do their best and end up being bullied for it by the more popular kids in school and ended up with locker shoves, slushie facials and more things that were mostly unspeakable.

Then down, way down in the sub basement was the glee club.

The glee club that had been put together in my Freshmen year by a couple of teachers who had found that during their time at this very same high school, glee club had been popular and was always winning trophy's. However when they had started the club back up again, right away it had been ridiculed and made fun of with the main members of the glee club being slushied the most because they were a part of the club and the jocks thought they were too unpopular to even be thought of or even recognised in the school and so would make it their main mission in life to make sure that the glee club members were constantly picked on and ridiculed.

I could still remember how one member of the glee club had even had lawn furniture nailed to their roof, I wasn't sure how it had happened but for some reason it had happened and the father of that kid had threatened to sue the school unless something was done to stop all this happening.

The principal had immediately made up some poor run of the mill excuse stating that he would see to it that the bullying was stopped and put under control, that there would be constant monitoring in and around the school to ensure that people weren't being bullied but in the end up, none of that was seen to and the bullying just continued to an extreme.

But enough of that explanation, back to the main matter at hand, the bully that currently had me held in their tight death grip whilst the rest of the group surrounding him were just standing, watching the current situation without even batting an eyelid just like the rest of the students around me at William McKinley High School.

Their main motto was pretend its not happening and it won't happen to you.

And for years now, it had seemed to be working for them as for three years now I had been bullied as I said earlier and no-one had even dared batted an eyelid for fear that the same thing would happen to them and they would be forced to face the same threat to their life.

Even the glee club members at William McKinley usually didn't dare bat an eyelid unless it was one of their own members that were being bullied and even then, it usually came down to the glee club director to break up the fight and make sure that it never happened again.

Unfortunately though, that never worked.

But anyway, I'm starting to get off subject here, Karofsky was currently holding me in the tight death grip yes whilst the rest of the students moved around the school, none of them daring to bat an eyelid for fear that they would be dragged into it too and be dragged down to my end of the social food chain and then resent me for it later on life and the rest of the crew behind Karofsky were all looking on at me with looks of almost hunger in their eyes, almost like they couldn't wait to be the next ones to take a piece out of me.

"Oi werido, are you deaf or something?" Karofsky demanded that second and before I fully knew what was happening, my back was once more being slammed back against the locker, my eyes scrunching shut in pain as I bit back down on my bottom lip, refusing to let the jocks hear my cry of pains, I wouldn't let them see me as weak, not this time around.

When I refused to say anything though, that was the signal for Karofsky to shove me back into the lockers full force and I was sure that by the end of today I would have bruises the size of my hands up and down my back and my face would most likely be cut and bruised from the locker smashes that I had so far encountered today.

When that too received no reply, Karofsky leaned forward one big beefy hand landing on my chest and pushing back enough to knock the breath out of me but I still refused to let Karofsky or the others around me see that all this was affecting me.

"Karofsky, I think the kid isn't affected by you're talents of mass destruction. Maybe a swirly will set him straight."

The second voice to speak was one that I had really hopped all this time wasn't going to utter anything.

The second voice belonged to that of a horrible, evil, manipulative human being named Lucifer Novak.

Not heard of him you say?

Well Lucifer Novak along with his three other brothers, Michael, Gabriel and Castiel walked this school, well when I say walked, they more strutted around this school like they owned the place, which due to the fact that their uncle, Zachariah (who was also a massive pain in my ass) was principal at this school, the fact in that question could most likely be true.

But yes, Lucifer, Michael, Gabriel and Castiel, the four Novak's people called them or hell in a nutshell - that name was one I had made up in my freshmen year after seeing the way in which Lucifer had treated everyone around him and with a name to match, I could just imagine Lucifer standing guard at the gates of hell, horns and tail at the ready with an evil laugh to match – always walked about the hallways of William McKinley High School, all dressed to impress and with a popular reputation to match.

Out of all the Novak's at this school, the only one I really knew well apart from Lucifer and his daily swirly's was the youngest Novak, Castiel.

Castiel Novak, just like myself was a junior and was the main leader of the popular crew at William McKinley.

Well, when I say he was the leader of the crew, it was more like Castiel would walk somewhere and his followers and all other suck ups would follow him around, figuratively kissing his ass and worshipping at his feet like the guy was some greek god or something and all people at this school could do was ask him questions and demand to know how it felt to be so popular.

Now I know what you must be thinking, this Castiel guy seems like a right dick, well in a way you're right, he is a dick but not for reasons that you may think, sure when he wanted to be, the guy could definitely stand up for himself and fight back but when you least expected it, you could find Castiel Novak off by himself in a far corner of the library or in the gym after school hours just being himself.

When I had first met Castiel Novak, I immediately thought he was going to be just like his brothers, a stuck up, pretentious ass-hole who cared about nothing but his reputation, what girls fancied him and which cheerleaders he had fucked that week but after a couple of weeks, I had started to notice little things different about Castiel Novak.

The first thing I had noticed was at lunch, a couple of weeks after I had first started at William McKinley, I had been walking to my lunch table accompanied by some of my dear friends when the oldest Novak, Michael had stuck his foot out under my own and had tripped me up, my lunch tray falling from my grip and sliding over the ground, my lunch gone whilst I landed on the floor, face burned red from embarrassment and invisible tears in my eyes that I dispelled right away, I didn't need them to see me crying.

That was the first thing I noticed, whilst the rest of the Novak's along with their crew laughed, Castiel sat there at the table, eyes upon me as I stood up, brushing myself off and glaring at the table in question, aware of the fact that Castiel was the only one not laughing along with the antics that the others had started.

The next thing I noticed was a couple of weeks later, I had been walking to my Maths class when I heard a chant over and over of the word fight and had immediately changed my direction of travel to try and figure out what was happening.

Upon arriving at the scene, I was surprised to find Michael Novak on the ground, eyes and nose purple from constant beatings whilst above him Castiel was standing, already raising his fist as if to throw another punch whilst behind them stood one of the glee kids, Kurt, his name was, standing, shivering against the lockers, tears rolling down his face that had me wondering just what had happened.

Teachers had broken up the fight before I could find out though and I had been sent on my way.

The next thing I noticed was during science class a few months later, I was working with one of my best friends in the class, Benny, when Castiel had walked into the class almost fifteen minutes late with a bloody nose and after a quick few words with the teacher, Castiel was put into my group and not only did the guy speak to us, silently, he also helped us with the experiment at hand and that was the first night I had my first dream about Castiel Novak.

I couldn't fully remember the whole dream, just bits and pieces, I could remember being in science class, working with Castiel whilst the rest of the class watched in awe, almost like they couldn't believe quite what was happening and the next second, a hand was wrapped around my waist, whilst Castiel leaned down and whispered something in my ear before kissing me and I had woken up, drenched in sweat and my breath coming out in quick gasps that had me scared to go into school for fear that I would see Castiel and he would immediately know all about my dream.

But I still went to school and every-time I saw Castiel, I made sure to avoid eye contact with him until by the end of the day where I felt like I was going to be okay and I was doing fine until I walked out into the car park and saw to my horror that someone (most likely the jocks) had defaced my car, a 1967 black Chevy Impala that I had nicknamed baby, slashed all the tires and cracked the windows leaving me standing on the spot, wondering just how exactly I was supposed to get home.

"You alright?"

That was the day my whole life changed, the day the jocks defaced my car and Castiel Novak walked up to me, asking if I was okay wearing his stupid beige trench coat (that was too big for him) that nobody ever saw the guy without, white t-shirt with the printing of a blue tie underneath, black skinny jeans and black trainers that looked almost brand new.

My whole life changed that day as that was the day that Castiel Novak offered me a ride after seeing the state of my car.

My whole life changed that day as that was the day that Castiel spoke more than one word to me that wasn't pass me this or that chemical or do you know what we have to do in this class.

My whole life changed that day as that was the day that I, Dean Winchester fell hopelessly head over heels in love with Castiel Novak.

So to say that Castiel Novak was a dick was high on my list of things I would to say to him but ever since that time when the guy had offered me a lift and smiled at me after dropping me off at my house, I hadn't had the chance to speak to the guy, much less see him in the halls as Castiel, when he didn't want to be found (I had found out the hard way) was impossible to find, when he wanted to, Castiel could hide himself away in some dark corner and pretend like he didn't exist, a gift that I wished I owned at some points in my life.

But for weeks, I could not find head nor tails of Castiel and whilst I worked hard at repairing my car (my dad had had it towed from the school after finding out what had happened) I tried my hardest to avoid being the centre of attention at William McKinley due to the constant appearance of Michael, Gabriel and Lucifer whom always seemed to be laughing amongst each other and pointing straight at me as if they knew something that I didn't know.

And for quite a good long while, I managed to stay under the radar and out of the spotlight until one day near the end of Freshmen year, my whole life was changed again when one of the glee kids, a tall giant by the name of Finn Hudson - who seemed to be the lead singer of the glee club along with a small, annoying hobbit, Rachel Berry who I constantly wanted to slap in the face every-time she opened her mouth – found me alone in the shower room after a tiring gym practice, singing quietly to myself and so I had found myself being thrown head first into the glee club.

For the first couple of weeks after I had been forced to join the club by Finn, everyone seemed to ignore me, I hung out with some of the glee kids whom I had came to know quite well - there was Finn Hudson, the co-leader of glee club along with Rachel Berry, his annoying hobbit of a girlfriend who despite being a fantastic singer was also a major pain in the ass and always demanded to sing all the solos in glee club.

Then there was Santana Lopez, one of the many cheerleaders at William McKinley along with Quinn Fabray and Brittany Pearce, who were all in the glee club together and called themselves the unholy trinity due to the fact that they always hung out together and had all lost their virginity despite being a part of the celibacy club.

Then there was Kurt Hummel, a drama queen and diva, who along with his best friend Mercedes Jones and Kurt's boyfriend, Blaine Anderson had immediately invited me into their little group during glee club meetings and during lunch with the rest of the glee club.

Altogether after I had joined there was twelve members in the glee club, enough to compete in a show choir competition which was what we done.

Only two weeks after I joined, the glee club performed at Sectionals with colourful renditions of Don't Rain On My Parade as a solo for Rachel, You Can't Always Get What You Want as a group number for us and to finish us off and leave the audience wanting more we finished with a big upbeat performance of My Life Would Suck Without You.

And we had came in second, which I thought myself was good for what we had in our group, however when we got back from the competition and started back a new week, the jocks had right away started to bully and pester us, slamming us into lockers, throwing slushies in our faces and just making us feel like downright losers.

Which brings me right back to the main matter at hand, Lucifer Novak with his big punk-ass macho I'm better than you attitude that really made me want to kick him up and down the whole school, standing there with his smug attitude after just uttering the words about taking me for a swirly and right away Karofsky and another one of the popular crew, Raphael Santiago, a bigger dick than Lucifer and Michael put together grabbed me by my wrists and started to drag me away from the safety of the lockers, my brain already heading into over-drive as I tried my hardest to fight off the defences as the two continued to pull and shove me forwards whilst all I could think was I'm gonna die, I'm gonna have my head shoved down the toilet and drown and die when everyone stopped in their tracks at the sound of a voice from further down the hallway.

"What the fuck do you think you're all doing?"

It was Castiel.

Oh fuck was I screwed now.

* * *

A/N End Of Chapter 1 here guys. Hope yous all have enjoyed this brand new story so far and are eagerly awaiting the next chapter to find out what happens next.

Until then hope you continue to review and follow if you still enjoy my stories.

OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld xxx


	2. Castiel's Introduction & A New Beginning

A/N So guys here it is, the second chapter of my new fanfiction crossover A Thousand Years. Hope you enjoy once more and continue to review with what you think. Happy reading readers

* * *

Summary

Meet Dean Winchester, a junior at William McKinley High School and an altogether unpopular guy. Meet Castiel Novak, youngest brother of the famous Novak clan who seem to rule the school, can anything become of them with Castiel at the top of the social food chain and Dean not existing in their eyes. And if so, what obstacles will turn up in their way? Warning Dean is OOC. Eventual Destiel and Pre-Established Klaine.

* * *

**A Thousand Years**

Castiel's P.O.V.

Chapter 2

If anyone was to think to ask Castiel Novak who he really was inside, the only answer he could really give you was that he didn't really know who he truly was, he hadn't had the chance to try and begin to find out who he truly was or even what he stood for.

Ever since three years ago when he had first started school at William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio, without giving him any time to even find his feet, Castiel had immediately been thrown straight into the deep end, straight to the top of the social pyramid where his three older brothers sat, Gabriel, Michael and Lucifer Novak.

To say Castiel was best displeased by the fact that he had been thrown into a world where he didn't fully feel like he belonged was a little bit of an understatement, ever since Castiel had been a little boy and had just started thinking for himself, he had always felt like the odd one out in all his family.

He had felt like he couldn't belong to a family who believed everything was right in a certain way and anything that turned against their natural way of things was a sin.

And for the first sixteen years of his life that was the way in which Castiel lived, constantly being pushed back into the shadow of his older brothers who were always praised by their Uncle.

The only guardian they had left after their own mum and dad had died in a car crash when Castiel had only been around three and always being told what to do, what to say, what to listen to and for a while Castiel was prone to listen, thinking that this could only be the one and only way to live.

However the day he turned sixteen and started his first day at William McKinley High School, Castiel had found that he really didn't like being told what to do, he didn't want to follow a code, he didn't want to have to do one thing when all the other kids could do whatever they wanted.

But for the first few weeks of high school, Castiel found that he really had no choice.

From his very first day, he had been welcomed into the popular crowd who were reigned over by his older brothers, Gabriel, Michael and Lucifer who thought that everything was correct in their own way and anyone that stepped out of that way of thinking deserved to be punished.

When Castiel had first been hurtled into the popular crowd, he found that wherever he went, people would stop whatever they were doing just to gain the chance to stare at him in awe like he was some big top high-notch celebrity, like they wanted to be a part of the life he lived.

And for once, Castiel found that he didn't like the way people would follow him around, whispering words of praise to him and treating him like a god, he wanted to be himself.

However that want changed from a possibility to a even smaller fantasy when more people were dragged into the popular crowd, people whom Castiel had found that he had never spoken to before, they were just faces in the crowd.

Before Castiel could truly find where he was, his crew was born bringing with it the reign of him as leader and people following on his every word, desperate to find out just what exactly they had to do.

And by the end of the year, altogether Castiel had nine people following on his every thought and word, nine people who found that he was so important that he had to have first thoughts on everything.

These nine people, Castiel finally came to know by name, there was Meg Masters, a junior much like Castiel himself was now, who was a stuck up bitch who was always to be found bullying little Freshmen into giving her lunch money when she continually forget hers or continually flirting with Castiel, a factor that Castiel himself found rather disturbing.

Then there was David Karofsky, or Karofsky as his friends and team-mates called him, one of the more unpleasant jocks who made it their mission in life to pick on anyone who they seen as unworthy or well below them, another factor that Castiel didn't like as he hated seeing people being bullied with a passion.

As well as David and Meg, there was also another slim ball dick of a person ironically named Richard Roman or as his friends called him, Dick, who was captain of the hockey team and another person who made it their main mission in life to make everyone else's life's miserable in one way or another.

Then there was Samandriel Johnston, a young Freshmen who to this day, Castiel found that he still had no idea really why he was part of the popular crew or why he followed them around so much.

Samandriel, unlike the others had a tendency to hide in on himself when things became tough and didn't like the sight of others being bullied and would try to stop the bullying from happening which in turn would cause him to become bullied by the bully in question and shunned back to the corner of the room where he would continue to exist only in his own little world.

Then there was the school's two worst ever pranksters, Raphael Santiago and Azimo Adams, another two jocks who Castiel had seen throwing slushies into people's faces along with Karofsky and a few others, even though Raphael and Azimo appeared harmless at times, Castiel knew that when they got started, people should stay out of their way or risk being pranked in one of the worst ways possible.

Then there was Balthazar.

Balthazar Roche, unlike all the other members of the group was someone who was always very laid-back about things and didn't really care if people were getting bullied or not just so as long as he got to mess around with the girls who would throw themselves at him and mess about in class due to his reputation of being involved with the popular crowd.

And to top it all of was Castiel along with his brothers, Gabriel, the trickster of the family who always seemed to carry around a bit of candy wherever he went, Michael, the oldest and biggest boss of the school who would always try to keep the school in motion, or rather motion by his way of things, Michael liked to think he owned the school.

And then last but certainly not least, there was Lucifer who couldn't help but live up to his name as the biggest devil ever to walk William McKinley High's halls and who always seemed to like coming up with a new challenge in order to make sure that disaster was sure to strike in some form or another.

Within a few months, the popular crowd had grew at a length that soon by the middle of Castiel's freshmen year, everyone knew his name, what he did for a living and who his brothers were through no fault of his own.

Then one day, something changed in the way of things that made Castiel sure he was dreaming.

He met a young man who was apparently in the same year as him who's name was Dean Winchester.

At first, Castiel had expected Dean Winchester to be just like any other guy he had met in all his time at William McKinley but after a couple of weeks of seeing the guy around school and who his friends were, Castiel soon began to understand that Dean was actually one of the unpopular kids whom his older brothers always liked to pick on and tease just because they liked school and wanted to do well, a thing that Castiel was definitely most interested in but would never dare utter those words to his brothers for fear that they would shun him and leave him in the dirt with the rest of the trash.

And for a few weeks, Castiel found himself okay with how things were coming along, he had found a new -what could maybe be a new friend- despite the fact that Lucifer, Gabriel and Michael would never in their lives let him talk to least at least hang out with the other man, according to his older brothers, hanging out with the wrong sort was not sticking to the code, whatever the hell that meant, Castiel still hadn't fully found out the true reason behind it all.

So, Castiel had retreated back to his own corner, only watching from the side-lines with a small frown on his face as the rest of his so called friends continued to endlessly bully all the students they thought were below them including a small group of people who were part of a glee club at William McKinley, the New Directions.

But out of all the people that were bullied, the one who got it the most was young Dean Winchester.

Castiel had watched as Dean had been thrown into lockers, tripped up, kicked downstairs, had slushies thrown in his face, had his locker broken into amongst many other things including having his car defaced, a sight that his older brothers found absolutely hilarious due to their plan to start it all up in the first place.

The day that Dean had had his car defaced though was the final straw for Castiel.

That day had started out just like any other day, he had gone to classes, listened as his the crew talked about what parties they would be attending this weekend (Castiel was only thankful that he was too young to go to these parties), what cheerleader or jock was the hottest in their opinion.

At the end of the day though, Castiel had gotten out of his last class early after the teacher had informed them that they had an essay to write for the end of next week which most people groaned at whilst others like Castiel silently praised the lord, another reason to definitely stay in this weekend.

By the time that Castiel reached the car park, he had almost forgotten about Gabriel, Lucifer and Michael's sabotage plan, almost but not quite as he finally reached the car park and right away, he noticed Dean Winchester standing there, almost like he was in shock as he stared straight ahead at his car that looked a lot worse than his brothers had informed him they were going to do.

That was when Castiel realized that despite the fact that he usually hated what his older brothers did and how they usually went too far at times, this one was definitely going too far and so for the first time in all his life, Castiel had changed the course of events by marching straight up to Dean Winchester and asking if he was okay and if he would like a lift to which Dean happily obliged.

After Castiel had dropped Dean off at the other's house though, that was the time when Castiel found himself in a utter load of crap, he knew that as soon as he went home that his older brothers would give him all kinds of abuse for making them walk home when Castiel knew fine well that they all had perfectly working cars of their own but always made Castiel drive them due to the fact that he was the youngest and therefore he was supposed to help out his elders which Castiel himself knew was just a pile of rubbish.

So far the first couple of weeks after he had given Dean Winchester a lift, Castiel did his best to try and stay out of Gabriel, Lucifer and Michael's way, usually ending up in the library during lunch in order to escape their wrath whilst silently wondering to himself just how long he could keep this up when all of a sudden it seemed that his brothers had all but forgotten about him when people caught wind of a piece of news that Dean Winchester had joined the glee club and that the glee club in question had came in second at Sectionals which in the eyes of his family was altogether a sin and Castiel had to endure the sounds of Lucifer and Michael boasting out loud on the way from school that day about how they had slushied all the members of the glee club including Dean in order to welcome him to the glee club in the only way they knew how.

And for a short time, that news had really struck a chord with Castiel, he couldn't believe that his brothers would ever go as far as to annoy a club like that just because of the fact that they were different despite the fact that they had done it many times before.

Something just didn't sit right with him with this new found piece of information, how could someone be bullied just because they were different or not on the correct social food chain, what difference did it make.

And for the next couple of years, Castiel had to sit back and watch as the bullying of the glee club became worse and worse until it seemed likely that the glee club would break up for good.

Then one day, on his walk from his maths class to english, Castiel came upon the sight of Dean Winchester being held by both Karofsky and Raphael as the two guys dragged him away whilst he could just hear the remaining sounds of Lucifer uttering something about giving Dean a swirly.

That was the moment that Castiel found that he could no longer just stand idly by whilst someone else got bullied for something that they had no control over.

"What the fuck do you all think you're doing?"

* * *

Dean's P.O.V.

And that was when Castiel Novak finally broke free.

And I'm not kidding, all this time and it took a lot longer than you would expect, in-fact it took, well a whole herd of people to finally make Castiel see what was right in of him, he just didn't realize that it had all actually been right there in-front of him all this time.

But wait, I think I'm getting a little ahead of myself right now, let me take you back to how all this happened in the first place.

Let me take you back to Sophomore Year.

* * *

A/N End of Chapter 2 here guys. Let me know what you thought and Chapter 3 may take a little longer in being uploaded as I need to make sure that it all makes sense so you guys can read it in enjoyment.

Until then guys

OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld


	3. A Surprise Conversation

A/N Hey guys, so it's finally here, chapter three of a thousand years. Hope everyone is still enjoying and have been eagerly awaiting the next chapter with vigour. I'll leave you now to enjoy.

* * *

Summary

Meet Dean Winchester, a junior at William McKinley High School and an altogether unpopular guy. Meet Castiel Novak, youngest brother of the famous Novak clan who seem to rule the school, can anything become of them with Castiel at the top of the social food chain and Dean not existing in their eyes. And if so, what obstacles will turn up in their way? Warning Dean is OOC. Eventual Destiel and Pre-Established Klaine.

* * *

**A Thousand Years**

Dean's P.O.V.

Chapter 3

Sophmore Year – 2012

"Dean, come on. I don't want to be late on my first day"

The sounds from above of my younger brother, Sam Winchester or as I liked to call him Sammy (though he always told me off for it) thundering down the stairs had me instantly sit up in my bed, my hands coming up to comb through my thick dirty blonde hair despite the fact that I already knew that it would do no good and that I would end up having to go to for a shower before I could even begin to look presentable.

Rolling my eyes at the ceiling, almost as if trying to silently tell Sam to shut up so I could maybe get some more sleep - despite knowing already that there was no way in hell that I was going to get anymore sleep what with Sam running around like a mad elephant on speed and what with the thought of Castiel in my dreams everytime I closed my eyes – I started to shrug my shoulders back and forth in my bed slowly, trying my hardest to find out how they were feeling and after a quick check showed me that they were still tender, I started to slowly get out of bed, aware of the fact that despite my shoulders, my whole body still wasn't exactly up to scratch. (Why, what happened? You say, well I'll tell you.)

On the last day of Freshmen year, just hours before the final bell was supposed to ring signalling the end of school for seven weeks and the beginning of summer, Lucifer had 'accidentally' pushed me down the stairs cause apparently I was taking too long when moving from English class to Maths class (but seriously, who wants to be on time for Maths?) and I had ended up in crutches for the first few weeks of summer vacation which in turn had led to me not being able to enjoy summer vacation what with the constant fear nagging me inside with the knowledge that it was only a mere matter of weeks before I would see the bullies again and it scared me to hell.

Once I had finally gotten myself up and out of bed, I silently padded into the hall, thanking a god that I didn't really believe in that I didn't bump into any other members of my family as I crossed into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door quickly behind me as I slowly pulled off my long sleeve red pyjama top, wincing as the cotton material rubbed against my still fading bruises just as I caught sight of myself in the bathroom mirror.

I looked different.

And not just moving up from Freshmen to Sophmore year different, I actually looked like I had aged about ten years in two days.

My eyes were hollow and red from crying myself to sleep at the thought that I was too afraid to enter William McKinley High School when I knew that I would see the Novak's and their crew and they would pick on me again just like any other day and they wouldn't stop until I was on the floor in a corner, red faced and bleeding profusely whilst I silently tried to tell myself that it was all going to be okay when I knew truthfully inside that it wasn't going to be okay, nothing was ever going to be okay again.

Turning away from the mirror that second, I could only shiver as I pulled my pyjama bottoms off my small frame, eyes widening in shock at the sight of more bruises than I thought there actually was lingering over my thighs and down my legs where I had been scratched up from my fall down the stairs.

Hitting the button for the shower that instantly began to blast down currents of icy cold water, I shook my head a couple of times before jumping in, biting down on my tongue to stop the screams escaping my mouth as the water seeped into my cuts and bruises.

This was going to be one hell of a year.

* * *

"Welcome back William McKinley High School class of 2012"

That was the first thing that I heard as soon as I stepped foot inside the building known as William McKinley High School whilst silently thinking to myself how I could possibly hide myself away in some dark corner of the world so that Lucifer, Gabriel and Michael would never be able to find me when I suddenly found myself getting pulled into a rather large hug and having to hide my small wince as I hugged the person back, thankful to see them.

When I pulled back from the hug, I could only smile to myself as I noticed how Jo Harvelle - one of my closet friends and altogether main rock for helping me get through high school so far – hadn't really changed all that much.

Her hair was still blonde if not just a little bit longer and she was dressed to kill in a green tank-top, black jeans that made sure to show off her slim legs and light trainers.

"Dean. I've missed you so much, how come you didn't come out to Kurt's BBQ party?" Jo asked, slapping me on the back playfully as we started to walk and I could only shrug my shoulders in reply, fighting the wince that I was sure was trying its hardest to work its way onto my face.

I knew the real reason why I hadn't come to the BBQ party, the real reason was that because I knew Kurt Hummel, one of my other major friends whom I was also in the glee club, New Directions with, too well and I also knew that Kurt's BBQ party would involve swimming which would include having to take t-shirts off and have fun in the pool despite knowing that Kurt himself would never go in the pool himself as he didn't want to mess up his complexion by getting himself burned and so would stay under a umbrella whilst everyone enjoyed themselves and that was something I just couldn't deal with.

I couldn't go out to a BBQ party at Kurt's house, knowing that everyone would expect me to join in on the festivities and jump into the pool. I couldn't do that knowing that the second I pulled my top off, everyone would most likely demand to know what had happened to me and I couldn't exactly explain myself without giving away the fact that this had been happening all year cause I knew that everyone else would just jump to conclusions and think that I was lying to them when I was but not for the reasons that they expected.

I was doing it for their own good, I was trying to protect them from getting hurt themselves. I couldn't face it if one of my friends got hurt trying to protect me.

"Dean!" Jo demanded, making me realize that I had completely spaced out on anything that she had been saying the whole time we had been walking and it was only now that I realized that we had reached my locker and I had yet to take anything out of it.

"Sorry Jo. I just completely spaced out there. What were you saying?" I replied, trying my hardest to be nice and try to tune in to what Jo was saying when all I could really do was wait for the moment when the Novak's would come into the high school with their crew and I knew that it would be high time for me to be careful since they made it their main mission in life to make sure that I was always miserable in school and be afraid of them forever.

Starting to spin in my locker combination, I silently listened (occasionally replying with small grunts of 'uh uh' and other things) as Jo blabbered on about all the amazing things that she had been doing during the summer and how much fun she had had at Kurt's BBQ party when I finally heard the click indicating that my locker combination was correct and I pulled up the handle, turning the door towards myself and next second, I was hissing and spitting in shock and agony as a large slushie was lunged straight into my face, and I could nothing but stand still, still hissing and spitting out the orange flavour that had landed in my mouth and eyes whilst in the background, I could hear the laughter of the other students as they all stopped to watch me fight off the cold slushie that I was so sure was starting to drip into my shirt and onto my bruises.

Slamming my locker shut and wiping at my eyes, I hurried away from Jo, not even bothering to look back to see if anyone was following me as I slammed straight into the bathroom door, hearing it slam back against the wall inside as I stopped right at the sink, aware of the fact that I was the only one inside at the current moment and that I was absolutely drenched from head to foot in the slushie that had attacked me from inside my locker.

Shaking my head and wiping at my eyes again, I pulled the tap on, letting the warm water cascade down into the basin as I slowly tried to calm my breathing down, aware of the fact that I couldn't be seen crying in school like this now for even though there was no-one currently in the bathroom with me right now, in maybe five or more minutes, this place could be swarming with guys coming in to piss about before class or catch up with their friends after a long time of not seeing them and I had finally managed to calm my breath when the bathroom door opened and I heard the falling of two pair of feet but then right away they stopped and before I could fully begin to understand what was happening, one of the pairs of feet was approaching me and turning me around quickly with a touch that I could immediately tell was friendly.

And I was right for not two seconds later, I felt my head being pushed back into the sink and a careful hand caressing my hair as the person in question worked the slushie out of it, before moving quickly on to wipe at my face with something and soon enough I found that I could actually open my eyes and I did so slowly, seeing that the person in question who was helping me was someone that I had not seen in too long.

"Kurt?" I croaked out, my eyes slowly starting to shine again with the fact that one of my friends had come to my rescue when Kurt just smiled at me and continued to wash the slushie out of my hair just as I heard the second pair of feet approach me and I looked up to my right, seeing Blaine Anderson, Kurt's boyfriend and altogether probably one of the nicest guys at school, standing there, his dark hair plastered back away from his face just like always and dressed down today in a red short sleeve t-shirt and dark jeans that fit rather snugly against his legs making me wonder if Kurt had picked out his outfit for him.

A couple of seconds later, Kurt had finished washing the slushie out and I was finally able to stand up straight again, wincing slightly as my back cracked softly making my bruises stretch together more predominately but right away, I ignored the pain as Kurt's face was right in front of mine, looking me over and trying to see if everything was okay.

"What on earth happened Dean?" Kurt blasted out right away, after having apparently seeing no problems with my face and was just now demanding to see what had happened to cause me to appear in this state.

"Jo approached us in the hall not ten minutes ago saying that you had run off after being slushied and that she couldn't find you at all. What was so bad with that slushie that you found that you had to abandon you're best friend in the middle of the hall like that?"

Kurt seemed to have finished there and I was ready to reply when Blaine opened his mouth instead.

"What Kurt means is that we were really worried about you and just wondered where you had gotten to. Who slushied you anyway?"

Once again, I opened my mouth to speak but found once again that my words were cut off as Kurt butted in.

"Blaine. Don't put words in my mouth, but seriously who slushied you Dean?"

"No-one slushied me in general" I finally got out, all too aware of the double look of confusion that I received from Kurt and Blaine at that statement so I found that I had no choice but to continue and tell them what had happened despite really not wanting to.

"I just opened my locker this morning and the slushie came right towards me. I had no time to prepare myself for it."

When I finished speaking, Kurt and Blaine immediately went to say something at the same time but ended up stopping again at the same time and double looks of anger and confusion started to cross their features at almost exactly the same time.

"Don't guys" I continued, upon seeing the looks on their faces, it wouldn't do any good anyway to even think about standing up to the bullies, it would do nothing but cause Kurt and Blaine to start being bullied even more than they currently were just because they were a gay couple at the school and the rest of the students at William McKinley couldn't understand that and bullied them because of it.

It just wasn't worth Kurt and Blaine being involved in the bullying too.

I could see right away that Kurt and Blaine wanted to disagree with me here on this subject but that second the bell rang for the beginning of class (saved by the bell, thank god, I said to myself) and I could do nothing but bid the two a quick goodbye as I hurried back out of the bathroom and up the corridor, taking the stairs two at a time as I tried my hardest to get to my home-room on time despite all ready having a feeling that I was going to be late and I was proved correct for not only two seconds later, I found myself being shoved side-ways, my side slamming straight into the lockers and I could do nothing more but cry out in pain as my feet slid out from under me as I barrelled straight into the locker before quickly looking up to see Lucifer Novak laughing his head off as he walked away towards his own home-room flanked as usual by Raphael Santiago and Michael Novak, two people that I hated more than I hated Lucifer himself.

Leaning against the lockers for a couple more seconds, trying to understand just why it had to always be me that got the full bout of the bullying from those guys, I tried to calm my breathing down again, knowing that it would do no good to walk into home-room looking like I had just been crying my eyes out, that would only cause the bullies to laugh even more when I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and could only look up slowly, slightly afraid of the fact that it could be Lucifer or any one of those guys back for round two but I instantly became relaxed when I saw who it was.

Chuck Shurley.

Chuck was one of those guys who was considered to be a complete nerd due to the fact that he usually always had his face half hidden in a book or was writing down some new notes for whatever crazy story he was working on this time.

But despite all this, Chuck Shurley was a really good friend of mine and we had been friends ever since Freshmen year when I had accidentally bumped into Chuck in the halls when running away from Lucifer and the other cronies who had been wanting to dump me in the trash-cans and I really didn't want that to happen, so I had ran and next second before I even could fully comprehend it, I had been barrelling straight forward and in the next, I was done on the ground with someone else underneath me and a load of papers lying about us.

Right away, I had jumped up, afraid that I had hurt the person in question when I noticed that the guy was actually all okay, he wasn't hurt at all, he actually looked more shocked that all his papers had fallen rather than the fact that he had fallen.

"I'm so sorry" I instantly blurted out with, bending down to pick up the fallen papers whilst the guy in-front slowly dusted himself off and came to a standstill with a small smile crossing his face as I continued to pick up the fallen papers until finally I had them all back in my hand and was handing them back to the guy.

"Once again, I'm really sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going and so that happened. And I'm going to shut up now. My name's Dean."

Despite being absolutely embarrassed beyond belief that I had just rambled on a load of crap to the same guy I had knocked down, I couldn't help but feel that this guy seemed okay as he took the papers from my hand and quickly stuffed them into the book bag around his shoulder, a small laugh escaping him.

"It's cool man. I wasn't watching where I was going either so we're both at fault there. Name's Chuck. Chuck Shurley" Chuck stuck his own hand at towards me indicating that I was to shake it which I quickly did, smiling back at Chuck before noticing Chuck frown at me in the next second.

"So, if you don't mind me asking why were you running so fast anyway? I'm pretty sure everyone is heading towards Maths now and that's not exciting at all. In-fact isn't Maths at the other end of the hall?"

Before I could even begin to explain myself to Chuck, I heard loud running steps behind me followed by a loud shout of my last name indicating that Lucifer and the others had caught up to me and before I knew what I was doing, I had taken off at a run, leaving Chuck standing there, small frown on his face as I continued to run, intent on not letting the others catch up to me.

"Dean? You okay?" The sound of Chuck's voice in my ear followed closely by a quick shake of my whole body brought me out of my memories and back up to Chuck's face, a brave grin etching itself over my face.

"Yeah. I'm fine Chuck, just slipped on my way to Maths, it's nothing new" I replied, laughing as Chuck quickly gave me a quizzical look as if he didn't really believe me then he suddenly just sighed and grabbed my hand, pulling me up to my feet again with a small, soft slap on my back that I quickly returned and before I knew it, we were heading towards our home-room.

I was lucky enough that I shared my home-room with Chuck for when we walked almost ten minutes later, Chuck just kindly explained to the teacher in question what had happened whilst I headed over to my chair, sinking down into it and pulling my bag off my shoulder to maybe catch up with some last minute reading when I heard silent sniggering coming from the left corner of the room and I slowly turned round, already having half an idea as to who it would be.

And I was right, for just that second my eyes came into contact with Lucifer Novak, Raphael Santiago and Michael Novak all sitting huddled together in the corner of the room, sniggering under their breaths like petulant school children and every so often Lucifer would point right at me and then imitate falling in his chair and the whole group would crack up into laughter once again.

I was saved some misery that second as I felt a body drop down beside me and next second I heard Chuck mumble under his breath to just ignore them because they were just ignorant dicks who cared too much about their reputation.

And the thing was, I knew Chuck was right, they were dicks, but it didn't erase the fact that I was scared of them and what they said about me when I wasn't there to bear witness to it.

The bell rang ten minutes later and I picked my schedule up off the table that the teacher had handed out whilst I had been too busy staring at towards Lucifer's table and right away I noticed that I had quite some good classes.

Science, Maths, English, Free Period (Which would be taken up by glee club), Geography, Wood-shop and another free period which I knew would be another glee club meeting.

Smiling at this, I placed my schedule into my pocket, lifted up my bag and waited for Chuck who was busy stuffing his many notes back into his bag for his newest book that he was writing and once ready, we walked out of the class and started making our way downstairs, me heading towards Science whilst Chuck had English first so we wouldn't be in the same English class which sucked.

"You know I've read some of you're stories Chuck, you should really get some of you're stuff published" I brought up - once again just like any other day with a conversation with Chuck about his books, it was true, I had read Chuck's stories and they were amazing. Something supernatural about two brothers who hunted different kinds of monsters, the brothers ironically being named after myself and my young brother Sam and the book that Chuck was currently working on had the two brothers being joined in their missions by an angel named Castiel – as we headed downstairs, aware of the crowd swarming around us, intent on getting to their own classes on time.

"I don't know Dean" Chuck instantly, a hand coming up to scratch at the back of his neck, a sure sign that he was nervous and didn't really want to talk about it, but I couldn't help but be nosy.

"The story doesn't even make sense sometimes and I'm sure I just made it up from something I dreamed about, I mean come on, there are no such things as Werewolfs, Ghouls or half the monsters that I make up in my books and seriously angels? They don't exist."

"But Chuck" I badgered, trying to get Chuck to understand once again that that was what the general vicinity wanted now, a story that was different and kept them entertained.

"Just because it doesn't exist doesn't mean that it wouldn't make a great book and who knows maybe even an amazing TV show as well. You just need to get your stuff out there and get noticed."

Chuck scratched the back of his neck again quickly before with a quick shake of his head the conversation was once again dropped and we headed to class in silence, stopping only to give a quick goodbye to each other as I walked into my Science class of the day to see that not many people were currently in the class and that also there was a spot in the middle of the classroom that I quickly nabbed, knowing that it was better to sit near the middle of the class so you wouldn't be bullied for being a nerd and also you wouldn't be distracted by the lower grade people in the class who just wanted to carry on and distract everything.

Giving a quick smile to myself, I pulled my bag off my shoulder again, stuffing it down underneath the table I was sat at before changing my mind and I quickly pulled it up again, pulling out a notepad and pen for taking notes and then shoving my bag back under the desk again with a small, satisfied smile on my face.

Five minutes passed and more people started to come into the classroom including Kurt and Blaine who gave me a quick smile and wave which I returned before they headed over to the next set of tables to sit down giving me a chance to talk to the two before classes started.

"So we bumped into Chuck on the way here. Apparently you were trying to make him sell his book again" Blaine said as he pulled out his own notepad and pen from his bag and a small bottle of water that he quickly unscrewed the top off, took a quick gulp and then passed it to Kurt who smiled his thanks and took a drink too whilst I silently chuckled to myself.

"Oh I wish, I was just trying to get Chuck to get his idea out there. He's too much off a bookworm to really go out and try and sell some many copies of his book."

Blaine gave me a small chuckle in return before taking the water back and offering me the bottle in question but I shook my head no, I was okay plus I was pretty sure that my stomach still didn't feel exactly great after the run in with the lockers earlier.

Another couple of minutes passed and I was ready to fall asleep with my head on the desk when the last person I ever expected to walk into the Science classroom walked in and I could only sit up in confusion as Castiel Novak walked in dressed just like usual in his way too big trench-coat but this time he was wearing a white shirt and black jeans that my eyes instantly turned to as Castiel turned round to take his trench-coat off and hang it up on one of the pegs by the door before turning back round to the front of the class and I flushed in embarrassment at the fact that I could have been caught staring when I realized almost at the same time as Castiel that the only available seat in the room was right next to me.

But next second, I had to hold my breath as Castiel passed by me and plopped himself down onto the chair next to mine, pulling his book bag off his shoulder and placing it on the floor by his feet before quickly rolling up the sleeves of his shirt and leaning over to open his bag whilst I quickly turned away, trying not to look at how good Castiel's ass looked in those jeans as he pulled his stuff out and I heard him clear his throat as he softly placed the items down onto the table just as Blaine turned round to me, a smile on his face that immediately had me worried.

"Hey Dean. So what you thinking about singing today in glee club?" Blaine said with a small smile and I smiled back, tapping my nose to tell him it was none of his business and turning back round to see Castiel staring straight at the back of my head like he had been listening into my conversation with Blaine.

"Hi" I said softly, feeling my heart speed up right away at the thought that I was talking to my crush, well rather the love of my life who I was pretty sure didn't see me as anything other than the guy he gave a lift to once in Freshmen year.

"Hello Dean" Castiel replied in his deep, gruff voice and I flushed red at the fact that Castiel actually remembered my name before inwardly hitting myself on the back of my head, trying to stop myself from acting like a pure girl.

"How was you're summer?" I asked, picking up my pen for something to do and I noticed how Castiel's eyes followed my every move from picking up the pen to playing with it in my hands and as I put the pen to my lip, chewing on it in nervousness.

"It was satisfactory. My family took a trip out to New York to see my aunt and uncle and I stayed home, finishing off term papers and sending off college applications" Castiel replied, eyes moving down and away towards his notebook that seemed to be in perfect shape but Castiel started to move his hand down and over it anyway, straightening out non-existent creases.

Before I could ask Castiel anything else, the teacher, Mrs Milton walked in to begin the class and I found myself becoming distracted as Castiel flipped opened his notepad that second and begin to write things down in small writing before I snapped out of it just in time to realize that I should be doing just the same thing.

We were well into a few pages of notes when Mrs Milton called the class to attention and I put my pen down with a satisfied sigh, seeing out of the corner of my eye that Castiel was still writing furiously before he too put his pen down and Mrs Milton walked to the front of the class.

Mrs Milton was a young teacher of about thirty eight or so with shoulder length fiery red hair and green eyes that just made boys go weak at the knees.

Well most boys anyway, however Kurt, Blaine and myself definitely didn't seeing as how Kurt and Blaine were gay and also a couple and I myself only had my eyes on one guy, the same guy who was sitting beside me, smelling of some strong aftershave and was looking at Mrs Milton but more with a look of interest at what was being talked about rather than anything else that I was instantly glad of.

"Okay guys and girls" Mrs Milton instantly said after gathering our attention and I groaned within, Mrs Milton was about to assign us assignments for Science that would most likely take up the first half of the semester and I was proved correct for that second, Mrs Milton started to explain the assignment which was to do a scientific theory with the person sitting next to you for the next couple of months by getting to know that person better and sitting with him or her throughout lunch and hanging out after school and at the weekends.

Immediately I gulped silently at the thought whilst beside me Castiel was still writing on almost as if unaware of what had just occurred in the room and I could do nothing but look back at Mrs Milton, waiting for her to announce that it was all a joke and that we didn't need to do this (because I was pretty sure that if I had to spend too long in Castiel's presence, I would break down and probably end up acting upon my feelings for Castiel and that was something that I definitely couldn't do when Castiel was part of the popular crowd and I was a small nerd who wasn't noticed by anyone.

But Mrs Milton didn't stop to say it was all a joke, she just continued on as normal, stopping at large to inform us that we should all exchange numbers to ensure we had as much communication as possible and before I knew what was happening, I had Castiel's phone in my hand and Castiel had my phone and we were exchanging numbers.

After I had entered the number and saved it with my name, I felt a small shiver of something in the pit of my stomach that soon I would have Castiel's number and I could text him anytime I wanted.

In the same second, I felt my phone being passed back into my hand and I quickly handed Castiel back his, a small shiver of sparks hurtling through my arm when our hands touched and I quickly retracted mine, a small blush making its way up my neck just as Mrs Milton called class to a end indicating that we were to start talking and take the fifteen minutes to get to know one another.

"So Dean, what are you're hobbies then?" Castiel asked me and I immediately had to hide the small snigger that threatened to bubble up from my throat at how bad Castiel was at trying to start a conversation.

"My hobbies are mostly non-existent" I replied, catching a small head tilt of confusion that I really tried my hardest not to find cute in the slightest.

"I look after my brother a lot but I do have glee club most days which is fun. It gives me a chance to let loose and just be myself and enjoy things by singing about them."

As I was speaking, I couldn't help but notice how Castiel kept eye contact with me and so for the next fifteen minutes, we started to learn a couple more things about each other.

Castiel's favourite pastime was reading and he loved chocolate coated cereal above all others but his uncle wouldn't allow him to have them in the house as he saw them as leading to an early grave.

I also found out that both myself and Castiel shared a love for music and we spent five or so minutes talking energetically about the bands we liked and hated and before I knew it, the bell was ringing for the end of class and I started to pack up my stuff slowly, trying to stay behind with Castiel for as long as possible just to ask him if he was wanting to sit with me at lunch when Castiel turned round to me.

"Hey Dean, would it be quite alright with you if I sat with you and you're friends at lunch so we may continue our conversations. I still don't agree that Def Leppard could beat AC/DC in good music?"

Hearing the question come so quickly and randomly from Castiel's mouth had me hold my breath for a couple of seconds, trying to understand if I heard it correctly before I smiled and told Castiel that was fine with me and Castiel gave me a quick smile in return before moving past me and out into the corridor, stopping to grab his trench-coat first and I could do nothing but watch him go, eyes wide in shock and amazement at how much I had spoken to Castiel in our conversation and I found that I just really couldn't wait for lunch when we would continue our conversation and I might find out more about him.

"Come on lover boy, let's go" I heard from behind me as Blaine linked an arm around my shoulder with laughter that I rolled my eyes at, playfully whacking his shoulder in return as we walked out of the classroom and towards the next, my mind already flying ahead to lunch time and how great altogether it was going to be.

* * *

A/N End Of Chapter 3 here guys. Hope you all have enjoyed it once more and next chapter should be up shortly where we will get to see Dean and Castiel at lunch and a surprise performance from Dean. Stay tuned for more guys.

Until then

OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld xx


	4. I've Loved You For A Thousand Years

A/N hey guys so here it is after a lot of hard work and trying to think how best to make this work, chapter 4 of A Thousand Years. Hopefully you have been waiting for this with bated breath and can't wait to start reading. Enjoy.

* * *

Summary

Meet Dean Winchester, a junior at William McKinley High School and an altogether unpopular guy. Meet Castiel Novak, youngest brother of the famous Novak clan who seem to rule the school, can anything become of them with Castiel at the top of the social food chain and Dean not existing in their eyes. And if so, what obstacles will turn up in their way? Warning Dean is OOC. Eventual Destiel and Pre-Established Klaine.

* * *

**A Thousand Years**

Kurt's P.O.V.

Chapter 4

"You did what?! Are you freaking insane?!"

Kurt leaned back in his chair, already beginning to rub his temples as Rachel's rather loud and altogether annoying voice echoed throughout the whole choir room reminding Kurt that the glee club meeting had started a whole fifteen minutes ago but since then they hadn't exactly managed to get any work done mostly due to the fact that Rachel was such a nosy bitch.

When Kurt had walked into the choir room fifteen minutes earlier with Dean at his side, the two had been talking in rather hushed tones about the conversation that Dean Winchester had had not too much earlier with Castiel Novak, one of the most popular guys at William McKinley and Dean had started to inform Kurt that Castiel had asked if he could sit with them at lunch and Dean had replied yes when Rachel Berry came butting in demanding to know if Dean had been dropped on his head as a child or if he was freaking insane which led them to where they were now.

Fifteen minutes later and Kurt was now sat at the very back of the choir room, chair leaning back against the wall whilst he had his head tilted back in order to try and block out the sounds of Rachel screaming like a banshee at Dean when Dean had done nothing wrong.

Sighing, Kurt lifted his head up from the wall to see Rachel slap her hands against her thighs in exasperation, obviously completely outraged at what she was hearing when Kurt himself could really see nothing wrong with Castiel Novak sitting with the group at lunch.

"Dean, have you lost you're marbles? Castiel is a Novak. That makes him part of the popular group by default and we all know what the Novak's are like!"

Rachel's screech to Dean had Kurt sigh again, trying his hardest to act like nothing was wrong when in all reasoning he just really wanted to throttle Rachel and make her shut up, sure Castiel was part of the Novak family, sure he was popular but just because he was popular didn't automatically make him a bad guy.

Kurt himself had found that he had had a quick few conversations with the youngest Novak in passing and the guy had seemed nice enough, a little bit shy and awkward sure but altogether a nice guy who just wanted to maybe make some friends.

"Just because Castiel is part of the popular crowd doesn't automatically make him an asshole like his brothers Rachel. Cas is different" Dean replied, and Kurt could see that his friend was starting to become very annoyed at Rachel also if his stance was anything to go by.

He was standing back straight with his hands by his sides but they were curled into fists and a straight look was etched across his face, almost like he was trying not to retort to anger and destruction but Kurt had a feeling that if someone didn't step in and do something soon that one of Dean's fists would be flying straight towards Rachel's face.

"Oh Cas is it?" Rachel remarked, her hands coming up to cross over her chest as she did so, reminding Kurt a lot of Santana and Quinn when they used to be absolute bitches to everyone including themselves.

"Wow Dean, does Cas also know that you are a part of the glee club? What's he going to do next? Come in and take over everything and break you're heart in the process?"

"Cas is not Jesse!" Dean screamed, making Rachel stop in her tracks, blinking to herself a couple of times as she tried to get to grips with what Dean had just yelled straight into her face whilst Kurt sat up in his chair a little bit, ready to save Dean's hide if need be.

The person whom Dean was referring to though was a guy that Rachel had dated for a short period of time last year. This guy's name was Jesse St. James and he was from Carmel High School which housed the glee club Vocal Adrenaline who were the rival glee club to McKinley's own New Directions.

Jesse had joined the New Directions halfway through the year informing them that Vocal Adrenaline didn't want him anymore due to his love for Rachel and so he had moved to William McKinley and from Regionals until just before Nationals, Jesse performed with the New Directions and then just a week before Nationals, Jesse had announced to Rachel that it was a all a prank and that he never loved her and then threw eggs at her head and since then nobody had heard from Jesse and they really hopped to not ever again.

Biting at his lip quickly, knowing how sore a subject this was for Rachel when it hadn't been all that long again that Jesse had broken up with her and she had moved on and started dating Finn, Kurt moved a little bit more in his chair, watching as Rachel's face changed from a emotion of anger to sadness to hurt to betrayal before finally settling on the one look that Kurt was so sure he never wanted to see from Rachel Berry ever in her whole life.

This look meant 'I know something that no-one else knows and I'm going to tell everyone about it now.'

Dean seemed to recognise the look immediately for what it was too as his face began to pale and he shook his head back and forth a couple of times, almost like he was trying to warn Rachel not to say whatever she had on him when Mr Schuester ran into the room a whole twenty minutes late, looking out of breath and like he had just ran from the other end of the school which knowing Mr Schuester he probably had mostly because of forgetting to let his Spanish class go when the bell rang.

"Hey sorry I'm late guys" Mr Schuester started as he finally got his breathing back under control and placed his brown leather satchel down on-top of the piano where he always seemed to place it at the beginning of each glee meeting before he too stopped at the sight of Dean and Rachel standing face to face in the middle of the choir-room glaring right at one another.

"What's going on here?" Mr Schuester asked as he walked slowly towards Rachel and Dean placing a hand on each of their shoulders that right away had immediate effect.

Dean seemed to loosen up and shrug his shoulders almost like he was trying to say that it wasn't his problem and to ask Rachel about what was going on exactly.

Rachel on the other hand turned towards Mr Schuester, a sad puppy dog look in her eyes and a killer cry ready to go.

"Mr Schuester. Dean here has been fraternizing with the enemy. It's like Jesse St. James all over again but this time it's one of our own. Dean has been speaking to Castiel Novak."

Kurt could only shake his head as Rachel started on her sob fest to Mr Schuester or Mr Schue for short, it was like Rachel just really wanted to get punched in the face probably by either Kurt or Dean himself when Mr Schuester said something that surprised even Rachel.

"I don't see the problem with that Rachel. I think its great that Dean's making more friends outwith you guys, its something we all have got to do at some-point in our lives."

Rachel pouted and stamped her foot in irritation after Mr Schue had finished speaking, obviously stating the fact that she wasn't happy with the outcomes and was wanting Mr Schue to change his mind and tell Dean off for talking to Castiel Novak.

Leaning back again in his chair, Kurt started to become puzzled when he remembered the real reason that Dean had started talking to Castiel in the first place, Mrs Milton had assigned the whole class the assignment of talking to the person you were sitting next to and get to know them better.

Hadn't Dean informed Rachel that that was the main reason for speaking to Castiel in the first place, for the assignment?

In the next second it hit Kurt and he slowly shook his head, trying to understand why he hadn't realized it earlier, he had seen it the whole of last year and he was pretty sure he noticed it in the way that Dean had looked at Castiel in Science class when speaking to the other boy.

Dean was so totally crushing on Castiel and if the argument that Rachel and Dean were currently having about it all, it was certain to Kurt that Dean hadn't told Rachel that talking to Castiel was part of an assignment for a class because if Kurt was right in thinking then Dean didn't want to have to talk to Castiel just for a school assignment, Dean wanted to speak to him all the time and enjoy himself with the other male.

"Come on Rachel" Kurt spoke up that second himself, deciding it was high time to actually say something to Rachel that might make her come around or maybe just hate everyone even more by thinking that everyone was against her now.

"I've spoken to Castiel a few times myself and he's a good guy. I think we should give him a chance, isn't that the New Directions motto?. Give new things a shot?"

Kurt could see that Rachel was now sort of stuck in an almost conundrum now, she could either agree that yes that was the glee club's motto, well the one that Mr Schue had decided upon anyway and agree to give Castiel a chance or she could try and squirm her way out of it and not want to have anything to do with offering to be nice to one of the Novak's just because of their reputation and end up with Dean absolutely hating her guts.

Before Rachel could get the chance to say anything though, the bell rang shrill and echoing throughout the whole school informing them that it was now lunch and Kurt was looking forward to sitting joking about with his friends and boyfriend Blaine, Blaine had had to go to the library during the glee club meeting so couldn't be there to witness Rachel Berry's almost riot.

"So Rachel, what's it going to be?"

* * *

Dean's P.O.V.

It was all leading down to now, I was now sitting in the William McKinley High School cafeteria at our usual table silently awaiting the appearance of Castiel to see if the other guy would stick to his word and really sit with us at lunch today.

After the big fight with Rachel earlier in the choir-room, she had decided after Kurt had stuck up for me to be nice to Castiel on the biases that he actually showed up and that he sat with us and agreed to talk to everyone in a nice, civilised manner which I right away knew was going to be easy as Castiel already was such a nice person in his own way that I couldn't understand it if anyone were to hate him at all.

Plopping my bag down onto my lap, I slowly opened my bag, pulling out a clear plastic box with my sandwiches and other little munchies inside that I would most likely end up sharing with Blaine and Kurt seeing as how I usually didn't manage to finish all my lunch.

Slowly popping open the lid to my food container, I prepared myself to take a bite out of my sandwich when I felt a tap on my shoulder and next second I could only watch on in amazement as Castiel sat himself down beside me at the small table my group had in the back of the cafeteria whilst I was quite aware of the fact that a lot of people were staring over at our table due to the fact that Castiel was sat with us when he usually sat with his brothers over at the popular table.

"Hello" Castiel uttered to me as he sat down and I smiled back at him, suddenly slightly shy and trying my hardest to ignore the wide smiles from Kurt and Blaine that were aimed straight at me and Castiel.

"Hey Castiel, how was you're class then?" I asked, ignoring the urge to put my arm around him or at least link his hand with mine as he slowly started to bring out his own lunch and I noticed how everything seemed to be wrapped up in tin foil so nice and neatly that for some weird reason it reminded me of the Castiel in science class who had smoothed out the non-existent creases from his notebook.

"It was good thank you. Though I must admit Maths is not my strongest subject."

Starting to talk to Castiel after only being apart from the other male for what must have been forty minutes was like there hadn't been any time separating us between one conversation and another, I actually really could never see myself coming to a halt in any conversations with Castiel.

"Don't worry about it. I hate Maths too" I replied, slowly placing my hand on his shoulder and squeezing it softly before right away dropping my hand as my face turned bright red, focusing my attention instead on what I was eating when I realized that I hadn't exactly introduced Castiel to everyone.

"Okay, so Castiel, these are my friends. Everyone this is Castiel" I started to say, pausing only long enough for everyone at the table to say a quick hello before I started to individually introduce everyone.

"That guy there, the one with the gelled back hair is one of my greatest friends, Blaine Anderson who is actually in science class with us."

Blaine gave a quick smile and a wave of his hand to indicate a warm hello to Castiel that had me thanking the same god I didn't believe in that Blaine seemed to like Castiel okay.

"Then next to him is Blaine's boyfriend and another one of my greatest friends, Kurt..."

"Kurt Hummel, right?" Castiel it seemed, seemed to know Kurt, a factor that I found myself pleasantly surprised at as since Castiel seemed to know Kurt, then maybe things could be good that way.

Kurt nodded to assure Castiel that that was indeed his name and after a couple more introductions, Castiel it seemed had been introduced to everyone including Rachel who was sat away at the other end of the table, as far away from me and Castiel as she could get, almost like she was trying to silently point out to Castiel that she didn't like him but Castiel it seemed either didn't notice this or didn't really care for this fact.

I really hopped it was the latter though.

After the introductions, conversations slowly started to continue on like before and eventually I got dragged into a conversation with Kurt and Blaine about what song would be best to sing for glee this afternoon as Mr Schuester had emailed us during the summer to tell us what our assignment for when we came back would be and right away, I had thought of a great song to sing.

The assignment was to sing about something that made you feel happy and safe and made you feel loved and immediately after I read the assignment, my very first thought was that I felt happy and safe around my friends but I mostly seemed to feel everything around Castiel despite only having spoken to the guy a couple of times before-hand.

"Dean, seriously please tell us what song you are going to sing and put us out of our misery. There must be an amazing song for you to sing" Blaine demanded that second and I laughed softly to myself, knowing that this was Blaine's usual way of saying that he had no idea what song to sing.

"Blaine, you have to come up with a song all by yourself. And I am not going to help you again or even nudge you in the correct direction" I started to say, noticing how right away Blaine stuck his tongue out at me and I laughed quietly back just as I felt something wet and cold land on my back and I silently screamed to myself as the coldness from the slushie or whatever it was seeped into my long sleeve top, soaking into my bruises and cuts and starting to make them burn.

"Dean?"

I hadn't realized I was shaking until I felt a hand on my own and turned up to see Castiel sitting there still next to me, a look of worry etched across his face but in the back of his eyes I could also see the anger directed towards whoever had done this to me.

"Are you okay?"

Nodding my head slowly, I tried my hardest not to wince too badly as the water continued to seep through my clothes, making me well enough aware that that was not a slushie that had hit me in the back, it must have been something a lot worse.

Castiel nodded his head back to me quickly too and before I even knew what was happening, Castiel had jumped up from his chair, the metal legs clanging against the floor as they fell and I could only look on in wonder as Castiel walked away, giving me the strangest feeling that he was going to leave our table and head back to his own crowd when I noticed that Castiel was walking towards the popular table yes but his stance was more that of one is angry beyond belief and I couldn't help but stare in wonder as Castiel leaned down towards the popular table, whispering something to someone at the table before turning away again and heading back to our table.

Immediately, I turned my head away - trying not to make it look like I had just been watching the whole affair happen before my very eyes – looking towards Blaine and Kurt who were staring straight at me, equal shit eating grins plastered across their face that immediately had me glad that they couldn't read my mind as Castiel re-joined our table, righting his chair again before sitting again with a look that meant business to me.

"Cas?"

I couldn't help myself as the small nickname came tumbling out of my mouth and I softly placed my hand over Castiel's own, noticing right away how Castiel didn't move his hand at all or seem to notice it was there until he seemed to snap out of whatever was on his mind and turned round to me once more, his eyes searching my whole face, like he was trying to understand something about me almost.

"Cas?" He repeated back to me, a confused, head tilt coming over his entire features and I realized in that second what I had actually said and that my hand was still over Castiel's own.

Blushing madly and stuttering a few times to myself, I pulled my hand away from Castiel's not missing the fact that he seemed to look a little bit upset when I done that, making me wonder softly to myself if Castiel did in-fact maybe like me too.

"It's just a nickname mate" Blaine stuck up for me here and I sighed inside, glad I had amazing friends like this.

"He gives them out to everyone he likes."

Or maybe then again, I might actually kill Blaine for saying that to Castiel.

It wasn't bad enough that I was in love with Castiel Novak, it was just the fact that everyone now seemed to be trying to oh so subtly inform Castiel of my crush/love for him and I was slowly beginning to think to myself that eventually Castiel would find out and would possibly hate me or something much worse than that.

I was saved the trouble of having to kill Blaine though for that second the bell rang for the end of lunch and although I was glad to be rid of Blaine and Kurt for a bit, I really didn't want to say goodbye to Castiel, I had enjoyed talking to him during the short amount of time we had for lunch and I knew that despite texting possibly after school and that, I wouldn't hear Castiel's voice probably until tomorrow or something and I just couldn't handle that at all.

* * *

Finally, the bell rang for last period and I smirked to myself as I flung myself from my chair and started running down the corridor hopping to be one of the first people to actually make it on time for glee club which would hopefully allow me the chance to be first up to sing and although I usually didn't care much about it, this time I wanted to be the first one to sing, I had to be.

I just wanted to tell the world about how I felt about Castiel and how I wanted him to be mine for always.

* * *

Castiel's P.O.V.

Castiel sighed as the bell rang for the last period of the day, reminding Castiel that he actually had a free period and could go home if he wanted to but due to the fact that his brothers were always being such assholes, he had to wait until the regular time for them to finish their classes too and then and only then was he going to be allowed to leave.

It actually really sucked being the youngest brother sometimes, Castiel thought to himself as he slowly pulled his trench-coat and bag on, beginning to think just what exactly he could for a whole hour to pass the time when something that Dean had said earlier to him in Science class broke through his thoughts.

Dean had informed him that he was part of a glee club, Castiel had heard of the glee club in question, New Directions, there name was and although, Castiel had never actually had the chance to hear them sing, he had been told by passers-by that the glee club was okay or that they sucked or that they were good, just depended on the kind of people that he was walking by at that current moment in time.

Before he could really understand it, Castiel found his feet turning down one corridor and another, not really sure for himself where exactly he was going when his feet finally came to a halt almost two corridors later, right outside the door to the glee club where he could see everyone that he had met at lunch with Dean sitting in chairs that faced the front of the classroom, making it appear almost like a mini theatre of sorts and standing at the front of the classroom, looking a little bit nervous but altogether brave at the same time was Dean Winchester.

* * *

Dean's P.O.V.

I couldn't actually believe it once it had happened, one second I was just sitting in one of the chairs beside everyone else, wanting to be the first person to perform a song for the glee club so that I could beat Rachel Berry at her own game and next second, I was standing at the front of the class, facing my audience with a look of apprehension on my face that was quickly whisked away by the duo looks of confidence from Kurt and Blaine and the small thumbs up from Finn and Puck, though Finn's was put to a stop as soon as Rachel noticed just what exactly he was doing.

"Hi guys. So as you may know, my name is Dean Winchester and last year I found myself absolutely hating my life, I hated the way that I was being treated and I hated the fact that I could tell no-one about what was happening to me."

Right away as soon as I said those words, I instantly noticed how the whole of the glee club seemed almost shocked and confused as to what I was talking about and I understood that because of the fact that I hadn't informed them that I was getting as badly bullied as I was and didn't mention it to anyone that that would be the reaction I would get from my peers.

"But then I met you guys and I learned that it was actually okay to be myself and not care what other people thought of me, you taught me that and then last year, I met this amazing guy, he was smart and funny and someone I found I could also be myself around and slowly but surely I fell in love with him...

* * *

Castiel's P.O.V.

Castiel stopped as Dean's words reached his ears that second and he could stare in wonder at the fact that Dean was in love with a guy.

Castiel himself didn't see against it, he had had plenty of gay friends growing up, the only weird thing was that he hadn't seen it from the beginning, how could have have missed the fact that Dean was gay or bi or whatever he was, Dean just seemed to hide it very well just like he did at lunch after Lucifer had whacked the water balloon at his back, he had taken it in stride and just forget that it had ever happened whilst Castiel himself couldn't just stand back and let that happen to a guy who was as nice as Dean was and instead had approached Lucifer informing his older brother that he wasn't going to stand for it anymore and things were going to be changing soon for better or for worse.

"...And this song is for him."

The return of Dean's voice there had Castiel snap out of his thoughts just long enough to hear Dean say something to someone in a soft voice before the sounds of a piano playing a soft, sweet melody began to play, making Castiel feel like he had heard this song before and then Dean began to sing.

* * *

Dean's P.O.V.

After I had announced my news to the glee club, I had found myself finally able to start singing and without a seconds thought, the first verse came to me as swiftly as I knew my own name and I couldn't help the small smile that spread across my features as I sang out my thoughts and feelings about Castiel Novak, hearing my voice ring out strong and true, a sure sign that all my nervousness had disappeared as I slowly closed my eyes, letting the melody wash over me, feeling like I was a whole new person as the words just came to me.

Coming to the mini chorus, I could hum to myself slightly as I softly sang out the words, making sure that I put as much emphasis as possible into the words of I've loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more, knowing just how true those words actually were to me and I slowly began to pick up the pace, feeling like I could no longer hide within myself the thoughts and feelings that I had inside.

Almost like it was a dream, I started to hear the New Directions harmonize with me as the song started to come to a end and I could look on in wonder at Kurt and Blaine and all my other friends who were all sitting together in the choir-room, swaying and harmonizing to the tune before I finally brought the song to a finish and I couldn't help the small tears that instantly slid down my face as I thought to myself that I had just admitted to everyone including myself that I was absolutely and completely head over heels in love with Castiel and I had been for what felt like for a thousand years and I most likely would be for another thousand years or at least until I worked up the courage to actually tell him how I felt and hope that the heart-filled words would be repeated back to me but I knew it was too good to be true.

* * *

Castiel's P.O.V.

Castiel couldn't move.

He actually felt like he was rooted to the spot in shock and amazement.

Dean Winchester, the most unpopular guy at school who everyone seemed to hate for some weird reason had an absolutely amazing singing voice that really showed his emotion and how he really felt about this guy, whomever it was.

Castiel stood still for a couple more seconds, finally managing to get his breathing back and feeling like he could finally move again and he took one breath, telling him that Dean was amazing yes and that the guy he was in love with was lucky to have him whenever Dean informed the guy in question and before he could really explain it to himself, Castiel turned away from the choir-room, back straight and a blank look across his face as he walked the halls, witnessing how people were standing at their lockers gossiping about the day and what they thought tomorrow would be like but it was like he wasn't really hearing them.

He could only hear Dean's voice in the back of his mind, saying that there was a guy that he had met and that he had fallen in love with the guy and then sang that song about the guy in question leaving Castiel with weird feeling in the pit of his stomach.

It wasn't sickness or anything, it was more like someone was twisting his stomach round and round inside him making him feel like he wanted to cry for some reason or another but he couldn't tell why.

It was almost like he cared who Dean was in love with, sure he had found the other male attractive when he had first met him at the very beginning of last year and sure he had found it rather weird that Dean had seemed so shocked the first time he had spoken to him in Freshmen year but what difference did it make now?

Dean was in love with someone and that person deserved to be lucky enough to be happy with a guy like Dean, he just couldn't understand why it was affecting him like this, why did he feel like he wanted to go out there and find the person Dean was in love with just to throttle them and make them give up, make them not be the one Dean wanted to be with, why did he want Dean to himself, what the hell was wrong with him?

He wasn't sure even anyone sane would ever understand it.

He just knew however that despite all that Dean was saying, he couldn't, no wouldn't, no never would give up.

He just didn't really know what he was fighting for in the first place.

* * *

A/N so guys, there it is. The end of chapter 4, hope you all enjoyed and are eagerly awaiting the next chapter. Stayed tuned.

Until then

OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld xxx


	5. Filler Chapter

A/N Hey guys, I know it's been a while since I've uploaded this story so I'm going to give yous this little filler Chapter whilst I work on Chapter 5 fuller. This is just mostly once Dean gets home school and stuff like that so enjoy.

* * *

Summary

Meet Dean Winchester, a junior at William McKinley High School and an altogether unpopular guy. Meet Castiel Novak, youngest brother of the famous Novak clan who seem to rule the school, can anything become of them with Castiel at the top of the social food chain and Dean not existing in their eyes. And if so, what obstacles will turn up in their way? Warning Dean is OOC. Eventual Destiel and Pre-Established Klaine.

* * *

**A Thousand Years**

Dean's P.O.V.

Filler Chapter

"Hey mum, dad, Sammy" I yelled out into the house as I softly closed the door behind me, dropping my bag by the door and wandering into the kitchen where I had a feeling that my mum would be standing putting together dinner and I was correct for as I walked in, I was instantly hit by the amazing smells that was partly my mum's perfume and partly her amazing cooking that always had my stomach feeling happy after.

"Hey Mum" I repeated, smiling as I walked over to give her a quick hug which she returned and I managed to hide my wince as she squeezed me tight like I had been gone for days rather than only a few hours at school like I had been.

"Hello darling, how was school today?" Mum asked me as she let me go and I slowly leaned back against the worktop in the kitchen, being well aware not to hurt my back as I leaned back or else I knew that my mum would most definitely see my wince and instantly demand to know what had happened or what was wrong with me.

"It was good today" I replied, already knowing that this was a lie but I couldn't tell my mum the truth and let her down when I knew that she was only trying her best to make sure I was doing well in school, I couldn't add being bullied by a bunch of jocks just because I was a weirdo to the bunch of things that made school the real hell that I really hated more than anything.

"And I sang a solo today in glee club mum."

Immediately I was prepared for it as my mum's eyes watered and the next thing I knew, I was being hugged tightly again, already beginning to fight a wince that I knew I would have to hide from her for fear that if I didn't, she would just worry about me more than was necessary.

"Oh honey. I'm so proud of you. Did all of you're little friends like the song too?"

"Mum" I exclaimed, fighting the small blush that came over my face at the mention of my friends from school, my mum always managed to find a way to embarrass me in some form or another with school and it always usually ended up being directed towards school but this time, I was also blushing at the thought that another one of my friends was Castiel Novak, the most popular guy in school who I was absolutely head over heels in love with (and I know you've heard that line so many times but I can't help my love for the guy, it's like my love for pie) and I really couldn't wait to see him in school tomorrow.

"Oh Dean come on now. I'm you're mum, it's my job to make sure you're friends are treating you right."

At that I blushed again, the image of Castiel standing up at lunch today after Lucifer had hit me in the back with the water balloon and pretty much ended up saving my hide because of it.

"Yes, there treating me right mum. Can I go now and do my homework?"

At my mum's approval, I smiled, giving her a quick hug before hurrying out of the kitchen, picking up my bag on the way and softly running up the stairs to my room, well aware of how Sam poked his head out of his room door as I passed.

"Dean, how many times do I have tell you, it's Sam. I'm in middle school now. I'm not a little kid anymore."

Shaking my head at him, I ruffled his head before he could disappear and was rewarded with a stern use of my name and a slamming of the door to let me know that Sam was probably in a bad mood with me again but I just ignored it as I walked into my room, letting my bag fall onto my bed and lying back on the bed, starting to think back to how amazing today had been when I remembered something from today and pulled my phone out of my pocket, shooting off a small text to Castiel letting him know it was me and to reply if he wanted to.

He never did.

* * *

A/N Hey guys, so that's the little filler chapter. Hopefully you don't hate me too much for this being a short chapter, I just thought this little bit should really stand alone from the others as it's more personal to Dean than to the main story. Hope you have enjoyed anyway and I shall try to get Chapter 5 up as soon as possible

Until then

OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld xxx


End file.
